We're done
by MsKrystalRae
Summary: Sad Raura one-shot


**Laura's POV:**

I think it's funny when you think you know someone, but they just surprise you and admit it was all a lie. And that's why I can't believe what I'm seeing. Ross and I have been dating for two years, but here he is making out with his old co-star Molly Gray. He looks like he's ignoring it. They've been working on a movie together again, except this time Ross and Molly were the main ones. It was an action movie with a big romance story-line, and I trusted Ross wouldn't do anything that was past the friendship mark, but boy am I stupid! Vanessa came running into the apartment Ross and I shared with a People's Magazine in her hand. The cover was Molly kissing Ross's cheek at the premiere of their movie. I couldn't make it, because I had to shoot scenes for my show. I knew I should have gone. I went to the article about them being the couple of the night. The giant backround picture was them in the middle of an obvious passionate makeout session. I think I'm gonna be sick. "I'm so sorry sis." Vanessa told me sympathetically. I wasn't sad. I didn't need sympathy. It was about a three hours later when Vanessa finally left. I stare at the picture of me and Ross at the beach, smiling. Little did I know back then Ross was just a slimy pig. I guessed I stared at for a hour, because Ross came in from his day long meeting with his agent. Agent my ass! He was probably just with Molly. I grab the magazine, and put my show smile on, and go to greet him. "Hi baby." I grinned at him. "Hey babe." Ross kissed my cheek, but he didn't see me roll my eyes. "How was the meeting?" I asked taking his hand, and took him to the kitchen table. "It was great! He got me some auditions for a couple movies." He tells me simply. "Well that was long meeting for just getting a couple audition dates." I give him a confused, innocent look. He laughed nervously. "Yeah we had lunch too." I shook my head, but he still didn't notice. Gosh he's so stupid. "So I never really asked, how was the premiere?" He scratches the back of his neck. "It was good. You know the usual." He told me plainly. "Really?" I question him. He nods. "Because, I think you should look at this." I press the magazine to his chest. His eyes go big. "It was just on the cheek Laur. You're really mad are you?" He asked me standing up from the chair, to stand with me. "Oh I'm not mad at that." I snatch the magazine from him, and flip to the picture of him and Molly making out. "I'm furious at this!" I scream shoving the picture in his face. He just stares at the picture. "What is this? Huh Ross? Huh?" I scream even louder. He grabs my hands. "Laura I'm sorry." He pleads with me. I yank my hands from him. "Don't touch me you asshole!" I shout. He comes to me with his arms out hoping for a hug. I just shove him back by his chest. He stumbles backwards, knocking over a chair. "How long has this been going on?" I ask him. "Laura-" "HOW LONG!" I scream at the top of my lungs throwing the magazine across the room, barely missing the TV. "Four months." He mumbles finally giving up. "Four months?" I whisper. He nods , while looking down. I walk to the picture I was staring at earlier. "You know, we were so happy? But then you had to go and be a whore." I say coldly. "Laura, we can still be that happy couple." Ross suggested. "Really? Because I'm pretty sure when you're in a happy relationship, you don't cheat on each other!" I scream once again, throwing the picture at his head. He dodges it and it hits the wall. Breaking the frame and shattering the glass. "Laura stop it!" He yelled at me. Did he just yell at me? "Excuse me?" I narrow my eyes at him. "I said stop it, okay?" He shouts back. "You wanna have a screaming match? I'll give you everything I got." I challenge. "That's not what I mean-" I cut him off. "You know this is the first thing we bought together?" I asked picking up the lamp that was on the coffee table. "It is?" I scoff. "Yes. Yes, it is. But what's the point of keeping it since it means nothing to you?" I yell turning around, and throwing the lamp somewhere in the kitchen. "Laura please, I'm begging you." Ross begs me. I roll my eyes. "I'll change. I'll never cheat on you again! I'll even fire my agent so I can't get cast for anymore roles. I'll cuss Molly out. Just please don't leave me." He smashes his lips to mine, and I shove him back, and punch him in the jaw. "Don't you ever try to kiss me again." I say disgusted to the point that I wipe my lips. "Please!" He sobs. "Just get out." I tell him annoyed. I walk to the master bedroom and slam the door shut. I look at the bed we shared together grossed out. I grab spare blankets and pillows, and setup on the floor. It's not until I hear sobbing stop and the door close, that I actually allow myself to cry. **THE END**


End file.
